


Last Breath

by ShushStark



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3426404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShushStark/pseuds/ShushStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizuo is told some disturbing news by Shinra and Celty involving Izaya. Shizuo doesn't take the news as he always thought he would. One-Shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So, I recently got into Durarara again since I started watching Durarara X2 the second season and now I'm obsessed once again. I haven't written any Durarara fanfiction in a while, but this idea wiggled itself into my brain while I was listening to some music and just had to write it down. Hopefully you enjoy this. 
> 
> Music: Durarara!! [OST]-Hohoemi no Kage  
> The Walking Dead Game [OST]-Goodbye  
> Heavy Rain [OST]-Last Breath
> 
> Comments and Kudos are welcomed and encouraged! 
> 
> Enjoy!

 

 

When Shizuo heard the news, Shinra and Celty were unsure of how the blonde would react. Shinra always said when it happened, Shizuo would jump for joy and go smoke 40 cigarettes to celebrate, but now the blonde just stood, frozen in the middle of their living room. Shinra was in the middle of bandaging up some serious knife wounds on the ex-bartender when he decided to break the news to him. Celty stood beside him, ready to react if Shizuo did anything rash when she slowly typed out:

_[Are you okay?]_

She timidly showed it to Shizuo, who still hadn't moved from his spot in the middle of the room. Shinra quickly finished up the bandaging around the blonde's arm before moving away from him.

“Shizuo?” Shinra looked at him, worry evident behind his glasses.

Without looking at the couple, Shizuo slowly spoke, “I-um...Thanks.” His movements felt slow as he turned around, heading for the door.

“Shizuo!” He heard Shinra shout after him, but he just kept on walking, closing the door behind him as he headed down the stairs and out onto the streets of Ikebukuro. It was raining, the clouds a dark gray color that hovered over the city with an odd sense of gloom. Without caring, Shizuo walked in the rain, his clothes and hair immediately getting soaked to the bone, but for some reason, none of that seemed to matter anymore. His thoughts were slow and he felt as though he were trudging through molasses. The world was gray and lifeless to him all of a sudden. Colors suddenly didn't seem so bright anymore and there was an odd ache settling into his chest.

He made it back to his small, one bedroom apartment, soaking wet, bloodied and bruised and unlocked the door before taking a step into the cold room. The cold was sharp and it stung his wet skin like hot thorns.

He closed the door, muffling the sound of rain that pelted against the concrete outside and stared blankly at the inside of his dark apartment. His amber eyes glanced over at the remote sitting on the glass coffee table before he slowly picked it up and pressed the power button. The TV switched on and right before his eyes, he saw it. It was on a news story and the headline read in big, black lettering:

**Shinjuku Informant Found Stabbed To Death In His Apartment**

Shizuo let the remote slip out of his hand and it clattered to the floor.

_“Police and Forensics are investigating this young man's apartment for any clues to the murders. Specialist say there were about three men who out numbered and attacked him. Izaya Orihara was only 23 years old with only two known living relatives. The only possible witness to the scene of the crime was Orihara's secretary, Namie Yagiri. She claims Izaya sent her out to mail a letter for him and when she arrived back at his apartment, she found him lying on the floor, dead...”_

Shizuo hadn't realized he was shaking until he slowly let himself fall back onto the floor against the couch. He clenched his shaking hands and grit his teeth.

“You idiot...” The blonde muttered as his vision suddenly blurred. Tears pricked his eyes and spilled silently over his tanned cheeks as he stared at the small footage of Izaya's apartment appearing on the screen. They didn't show a body, but there was a lot of dark blood splatter covering the wooden floor around a desk with knocked off and broken computers.

“Dammit, dammit, dammit.” Shizuo muttered over and over again as the hot tears painted his cheeks. He reached over to the remote lying next to him and turned off the TV, darkening his apartment. The silence that followed, except for the patter of rain, left an eerie feeling surrounding him. His chest hurt and he slowly touched where his heart was, feeling the soft thump of it against his palm.

Izaya was dead.

Shizuo always dreamed of this day happening, but never did he expect it to feel like this. He felt sick and suddenly hopeless, helpless and even...fearful.

No more would he see the flash of fur in the corner of his eye nor would he hear that damn annoying call of his nickname from those pale lips. Never again would he see those vermilion eyes glinting with mischief.

He would never see Izaya Orihara again.

Shizuo clenched the fabric of his shirt as a loud sob escaped his throat and he choked on the realization. His bleached hair dripped rain water onto his face that mixed with the steady flow of the tears streaming out of his eyes.

Izaya was the only one that truly didn't fear him. Ever since high school that damn flea never once showed a hint of fear toward him. Deep down, Shizuo craved to see something other than fear in people's eyes when he looked around and Izaya provided him with that. Izaya, as much as he hated to say it...Izaya was, in an odd way of looking at it, the best friend he never had.

On days when Shizuo had felt particularly lonely, Izaya would just randomly show up as though he sensed it and provided the blonde with some entertainment. Izaya was always oddly there at the right times. Only now, did Shizuo realize this.

He bit his bottom lip as he heard the soft chime of his phone go off and for a split second, Shizuo wondered if it was Izaya. He snatched his phone out of his pocket, his slimmer of hope being destroyed as he saw a message from Shinra blinking at him.

_[I hope you're okay, Shizuo. I'm sending Celty over to check on you. Please don't do anything rash.]_

Shizuo sighed, setting his cell phone on the coffee table and slowly stood, going into his bed room where he wiped down his face, which was all red and puffy from the crying. He shook his head at himself in the mirror. The strongest man of Ikebukuro...crying. How pathetic. He changed out of his wet and bloodied clothes and into dry, clean ones.

He redid the bandages on his knife wounds he got when battling against another annoying gang and threw the wet ones Shinra placed on him away. He wished Shinra hadn't sent over Celty. He didn't feel like having a conversation with the Dullahan, knowing she would worry about him if he showed any sign that he cared that Izaya was well and truly dead. The thought made his heart clench and his bottom lip quivered.  
Shizuo didn't really know what to do. Honestly, he had no idea what he would do from this day on. Sure, he would continue working with Tom, but the thought of never having Izaya around suddenly made his world seem a bit duller. The informant always provided a spark to his life and now that the spark was ripped away from him, he felt very alone in the city of Ikebukuro.

It wasn't long before he heard a light knock on his apartment door. Knowing that it was Celty, he approached the door and turned the handle.

“Look, Celty...I just want you to know that-” Shizuo's sentence fell from his lips as a cocky grin, vermilion eyes and white fur appeared in front of him.

“Shizu-Chan...”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! 
> 
> Hopefully you enjoyed this one-shot of mine! Again, this is a one-shot, so I will not be posting another chapter or anything unless I get inspired enough to write the interaction between Shizuo and Izaya since he's not dead and all. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are welcomed and encouraged! Thank you for reading!


End file.
